What's cooking in Weasley's Workshop
by hermionesrini
Summary: It was the night before the wedding and Ginny Weasley made the mistake of checking what her father was doing in his workshop.. Warning :One shot, Porn without Plot . Dont worry, No incest involved..


"Stop teasing me, ".

Ginny heard the voice from the shed where her father usually tinkered with his muggle equipment. She knew whose voice it was.

It was the night before the wedding. Molly made everyone sleep early to be fresh tomorrow. Ginny had to share her with Hermione. However, she woke up to sneak out. She had planned to give a "special gift "to Harry for his birthday. But Ron barged in and spoiled it in the morning.

When she woke up, there was no sign of Hermione. She decided to investigate as her gut feeling said something is wrong. She came to the hall and it was dark as she expected. Everyone had gone to sleep.

"Lumos" she used her wand to guide her in the darkness in order not to wake anyone up. The kitchen was empty too. From the window, she could see the delacour tent lighted up. Fortunately, they don't have a Molly Weasley.

She decided to return but saw the light in her father's shed still on. There was no way Arthur would have crossed Molly's order especially on the eve of the wedding.

As she tiptoed to the shed, she heard "Stop teasing, Mr. Weasley."

It was Hermione as she has heard that voice for 6 years. The tone of the voice intended something sinister. But she was just hoping it might be innocent too.

She slowly knelt forward and peeked it into the tent. What she saw totally shocked her. Hermione was on her back on the top of the table where Mr. Weasley usually tinkered with his muggle equipments. Her t shirt was carefully cut in the middle and spread out. Her bra was cut too most probably by a spell from Weasley. Her breasts were fully exposed. It was giving a shine which indicated the presence of Arthur's saliva on her.

Her skirt was on the floor suffering the damage from the same cutting spell. Arthur's pants were below his knees. His boxers were stretched like a tent and it was rubbing against Hermione's panties.

"Why shouldn't I?" mocked Mr. Weasley "you were teasing me all this summer ".

Ginny was even more flabbergasted. How did this happen? What? Where? She thought Hermione and Ron's "will they won't they" finally came to an end just now. She was hoping Ron would propose to her in the wedding. But why has Hermione changed just now.

And of all the Weasley's, why Arthur? She was so excited to see Charlie and openly flirted with him. She always liked the way the twins made her laugh especially Fred. In fact, she once used to admire Percy for the way he conducted his duties as a prefect.

Besides, how did this happen under her nose or even under Molly's nose. The burrow was filled to the brim the whole summer because of the order meetings and Remus crashing for a day or two just to eat 3 meals a day.

"So you think I'd believe that Hermione would be interested to learn about muggle technology from me? ".

Hermione fell silent. Arthur rubbed his tent against her crotch even harder and she moaned.

"You haven't answered the question" said Mr. Weasley and rubbed again.

"Yes Mr. Weasley" moaned Hermione "I want you, I wanted you for a long time. Now please don't delay. I can't wait anymore".

A look of triumph appeared on Arthur's face. Ginny guessed that behind that facade, he was actually hungrier than her. Ginny knew what was going to happen next. She wasn't happy with the fact that her best friend is going to cheat on her brother with her father.

Should she make a loud cough and pretend to be passing by to stop her father from committing the "mistake". Should she just leave so that she doesn't have any memory of her father having sex although she was keen enough to decipher the innuendos molly made on him.

Although her mind was telling her to run, her body seemed to have been nailed to the ground. Her eyes were transfixed and she wasn't sure if she was blinking to miss even a moment.

Arthur came out of his pants. He bent down and pulled Hermione's panties which were already soaking wet with his teeth. He pulled it all the way to her toes.

He got up and was about to put his face between her legs .a shocked expression from Mr. Weasley made Ginny startle too.

"Oh girl, this is the most unkempt bush I've ever seen" said Arthur "I never knew Ron loved a jungle down there."

Hermione's face was red with embarrassment. She slowly said "well Mr. Weasley, things haven't gone to that level with Ron yet ".

"Oh, you are a virgin, then?" Asked Arthur.

Hermione was even redder "well, during the Yule Ball, me and Viktor Krum..." Her words trailed off...

Arthur didn't want the mood to change so he said "a good player knows how to play in all pitches " and then plunged his face between her legs.

Hermione gave a long moan as she felt his tongue hit her labia. Her legs automatically crossed over his head. Her hands were running over his head.

Her excited moans from Hermione made Ginny understand that father was an excellent giver of oral sex. Ginny knew that Arthur had cast spells on his workshop to make it sound proof as molly had once complained of the loud noises. Hermione moans were testing the spell to the limit.

As Hermione kept moaning, Ginny had realized that one of her hands had already descended on her crotch and was inside her pajamas and panties. The hand had already started rubbing her clit. At this point, her mind forgot that it was her father and best friend, but just 2 hot bodies getting pleasure of each other.

"I ... Want... Your...cock... Arthur... Please... "She managed to say these words interspersed with long sighs. Although, Arthur loved eating pussy. His cock was already throbbing for action. He removed his boxers and it was already guiding itself.

Ginny saw her father's cock and was shocked. It was big, thick and had a pink head which was already oozing with pre cum. He positioned it at her vagina and with one rapid stroke, sent it all in.

Hermione gave a loud shriek which might have woken up both Weasley's and delacour had the workshop not been charmed. Although, she wasn't a virgin, a onetime stand which lasted few minutes more than 2 years ago hardly counted as experience and Weasley's cock was filling every muscle inside her.

Arthur was having an out of world experience. He totally forgot the time when the pussy used to be so tight. 7 kids and age had loosen Molly's considerably. Hermione's vagina seemed like a monster which wanted to hold his cock as tight as possible.

Arthur waited until Hermione got used to his cock inside her and then slowly started humping inside her .Hermione was getting attacked all over her senses each time he thrusted .

Slowly Arthur picked up the pace and was becoming wilder hearing the moans of Hermione. Another person who lost all perspective was Ginny who was wildly rubbing herself as she couldn't control the excitement.

Now Arthur was in full pace and standing position offered him a good degree of freedom to move to his hips...

"Kiss... Me... Weasley "all that could come out of Hermione. Arthur promptly responded by bending down and kissing on her lips and they had a passionate lip lock which stifled the moans of Hermione for a while.

He then brought down his face and started sucking her breasts. Hermione gave a welp when Arthur playfully bit her nipples.

Arthur could sense that Hermione is about to have an orgasm and started humping as fast as he could. Her face was as red as his hair. Her fingernails were digging on his back.

With a loud shriek, Hermione had her orgasm. She was breathing heavily after that and all she could shout was "wait ". Arthur waited for a minute in the same position.

When the labored breath of Hermione started coming down, he praised her "wow, you came really early ".

"This was my first orgasm "managed Hermione.

"So the quidditch player was really fast "chuckled Arthur. He took his wand and then flicked it. Hermione's clothes separated from her body and got neatly packed over the side and she was now totally naked. Arthur too removed his short which was already drenched in sweat.

But all this while, he still had his penis inside her securely. He moved her so that she was now in a spooning position and put one leg over his shoulder. Ginny could now see his penis perfectly move inside her.

Now once again he started humping her. At first, Hermione didn't understand why he used this position, and then she saw where Arthur was looking. He had pointed it up the mirror do that he could watch they have sex.

Hermione could see her hairy snatch seemed to devour his pink cock and then spit it out.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Weasley" moaned Hermione" this is so amazing".

"I checked that red bridesmaid dress. You look irresistible in that "said Mr. Weasley. Hermione blushed.

"I want you to not wear any panties tomorrow .imagine there are 100s of people and only you and me know you are panty less. How sexy is that secret"? Hermione blushed even more.

"When everyone is partying, we can secretly slip out and come here. I'm sure no one will miss us once the alcohol and music are in. I want you in that bridesmaid dress."

"Also shave that bush, I'll show you how to make you cum just by my tongue ". Hermione could only nod at the numerous demands made by Arthur as she had become a slave to his cock.

Somehow watching you have sex made her even more excited. Outside Ginny couldn't control herself as her left hand now had a mind of its own. She had a wild orgasm and went weak on her knees. She had to kneel on the wall to keep her steady.

Luckily for her, Hermione too had another orgasm and fell as a heap on the floor. Arthur waited for some time for her to regain composure.

"It's not over yet "ordered Mr. Weasley, "suck me to finish me off ".

"Oh Merlin, Mr. Weasley "exclaimed Hermione "how come you are still holding it?"

Arthur just smiled. Ginny had experience with Dean Thomas and Michael Corner. She knew Hermione was right in praising her dad. He was still erect after giving her 2 orgasm even at his age.

Hermione knelt down on the floor and tied her hair into a ponytail. She took the cock in her hand and gave it a kiss. She then opened her mouth and tried to swallow as much as she could. She could now gauge how big it was considering how soon she was able to deep throat it while still not been able to take the entire length.

Arthur held her hair to teach her the rhythm of sucking the cock. She was making guttural sound as it kept hitting deep inside her tonsils. She looked up to see his face as he was lost in the bliss.

It was around 10 minutes or so and Hermione's jaws have already started to ache. She was worried if she can close her mouth properly.

Thankfully, Arthur could do no longer control. He let out a grunt and finally had an orgasm. Semen was coming out and was hitting directly at her throat. She could no longer hold herself.

She pulled out her mouth and got jets of stream on her face 3 times and then another one aimed at her breasts. She felt as if Arthur released a month stock in one time.

By this time, Ginny had come back to her senses. She knew it was almost the time they are about to finish. So she slowly tiptoed back and went to her room. She could feel the stench of her vaginal juices as it was slowly drying on her panties...

To her surprise, Hermione didn't arrive for more than an hour and Ginny was already too tired that she slept off and had no idea when she came back.

"I'm not sure if the French culture is different or if the delacour family is a bit perverted. But that old man introduced himself by kissing on my lips and then smacked my butt in the sly "complained Hermione.

She was looking ravishing in the red bridesmaid dress and she might be angry with the fact that the old man might have noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties when he smacked her.

"Don't worry" assured Ginny "just give a signal if you are in trouble. I'll save you ".

"I can't trust you. What if you started fingering yourself watching them take over me? "

**Author's note: The original story was written with Arthur and Fleur but my lack of knowledge in French made me changes the character. If anyone can help me edit it or totally rewrite .You are welcome**


End file.
